Agent of SHIELD
by AspiringAuthor236
Summary: Spider-Man AU Stronger!Spidey Smarter!Spidey Harem Lemons eventually


**Peter Pov**

Bam! I flew back and hit the wall hard. "Ow! Dad, this is abuse. I rub the back of my head with my hand groaning. I look up at my dad. He's a big and scary looking dude. His name is James Buchanan Barnes. He was the partner of Captain America until he fell off of a train and was assumed dead. In actuality, he was captured by Hydra and experimented on. They gave him a facsimile of the super-soldier serum, a metal arm, and a shit-ton of brainwashing. He did missions for them, being frozen in between. Eventually he met my mom, Mary Fitzpatrick. They fell in love. My mom was an agents from the Russian Red room. Hydra and the Red Room allowed my parents to stay together and reproduce to see how the two serums in the parents would react. They had me eventually. I was a very smart and strong baby. I was full on walking at 9 months old and talking semi-complete sentences at 14 months. When i was 3 years old, Hydra took me and decided to experiment on me. They injected a spider with the super-soldier and allowed it to bite me. My parents found this out one day and were pissed at Hydra. The next day they took me and tried to escape. My mother was killed in the process but my dad survived. We subsequently drifted around Europe trying to avoid capture. I eventually got a scholarship to MIT at 15. We both moved to America and I got a doctorate in engineering at 17. During my college stay my powers from the spider bite manifested. Since then my father trained me in all he knew and helped me practice. With my powers I can cling to any surface with any part of my body, have enhanced senses, control of bioelectrcity, camouflage, pheromones, natural webbing, retractable fangs and claws, poisonous retractable stingers, a sixth sense that I've trained to warn me if someone is even thing of harming me, a decent healing factor, and enhanced all-around abilities (speed, strength, etc.).

"It's called training Pete." He says lifting me to my feet. "Besides you have a healing factor. I'm proud of you though." I smile. "You won 12 of our 20 sparring matches." His stomach growls loudly. "Wanna get some food?" He asks.

"Sure, Dad. Order some Chinese food while I get dressed." He nods and goes for the phone as I walk to my room. I look at my physique through the mirror and I smile. I'm about 5'10" and 167 lbs. I have a built and defined physique. I walk to the closet and pull out some black vans, black socks, white joggers, and a black shirt with the symbol of a spider on it. I get dressed and head out the door. I grab the phone and walk home. On the way back I hear a scream coming from across the street. I run over there and find a woman getting mugged.

"Bitch! Give me your money!" He yells.

"Please let me go." She cries out.

I growl and press my free hand on the muggers shoulder and electrify him. "There you are ma'am." I say as I hand over her purse.

"Thank you so much!" She says running away.

I run back to the house with the food and open the door to see a tall black man with an eye patch on the couch. "Whoa Dad who is this?" I ask perplexed.

"This is Nick Fury. He is the director of SHEILD. He has a proposition for both of us." He says.

"I would like you both to join my organization. Your father will join the avengers while you will have your own team." Nick states as he extends a hand.

I shake his hand asking, "What is the team like? Are they skilled? Are they friendly? Do they have powers?"

"They are all women, all of them have powers, and they are all friendly except for one. She is kinda animal-like so if you beat her when she attacks you she will submit." He says.

"Like I'm and alpha?" He nods. "Alright I'm in!" I say.

 **Timeskip 30 Minutes (On the Triskelion)  
**

"This is your team," says Fury gesturing to 5 beautiful women. "I'll allow you to get acquainte." He steps out of the room.

"Hey there handsome. I am Gwen aka Deadpool." Says the one in a pink and white bodysuit.

"My name is Felicia, darling," says the one in the black body suit and fur lining.

"My name is Jessica Drew." She says hanging from a web on the ceiling.

2 white clad arms wrap around me rubbing my chest as 2 breast press against my back. "I am White Tiger darling, but you can call me Ava." I blush and step away. My spider-sense blares and I jump to the ceiling.

"Whoa! What the fuck!" I say as I see a girl with 6 metal claws growling at me from where I once was. "You're the animal girl Fury was talking about. Is it wrong that I think the animal part makes your sexier." She growls louder and jumps at me again and I web zip to a wall. "Alright Stabitha bring it on." She jump at me and I stab her through both shoulders with my stingers and pin her to the ground. "You need to chill." She growls at me and swipes. "Do that again and your in for a shocking result." She snarls and stabs at me and I electrify her with my bioelectricity. I retract my stingers and stand up. "Are we done here?" I ask smugly. She starts purring and latches onto me. "Okay then."

"I apologize for attacking you. I did not know you were the alpha." She says rubbing her breasts against my chest. "You can call me Talon or Laura master."

"What's with the master stuff?" I ask nervously.

"It's part of my programming. Hydra programmed me to submit to the first male to beat me that has Mark of Hydra on them. You can't see it but I can smell it distinctly." She says dreamily.

"Is that what's making you act like this?" I ask curiously.

"Yep. SHIELD erased all of my brainwashing except for this one. It was engrained in my brain through telepathy." She says sadly. "However you seem caring and you are handsome so who better to have as an alpha." She says and subsequently kisses me deeply. I kiss back and pull away smiling.

"Okay darling. I can get used to this." I say looking at the others. "Do we have a mission or do we go to the safe house?" I ask.

"No missions." Fury says making me turn around. "Tony Stark has given away his malibu beach house to SHIELD. It is yours. We have removed all of his armor and filled the armory with gadgets that will be useful to you. It has a gym, pool, 10 car garage, helipad, library, laboratory, and 5 bedrooms with a bathroom each. Your leader Peter will be given a credit card with a starting limit of 10 million dollars another courtesy of Stark."

"Umm you said 5 bedrooms. What about me?" I ask.

"You will have the master bedroom." He says.

"Then one person will still not have a bedroom." I say.

"I will be sleeping with you," says Laura still clinging to me. "I will be sleeping with my alpha to protect him."

I smile. "I knew you would beat her so I didn't have another bedroom built." He says smugly. "Your quinjet is in the hangar. It will autopilot you to the mansion."

I wave to the door. "Alright girls lets go." I say as I begin the trek to the quinjet. We all enter the quinjet and fly to our new home. When we get to the beach house a the fountain splits and opens allowing us to land the jet. We all leave the jet adn go straight to our bedrooms. I arrive at mine with Laura and see my gear. "I'm gonna try this on." I say.

"Okay alpha would you like me to turn around?" She asks and I nod blushing. "One day you'll get comfortable with this." She says as she leaves the room.

"I will I just need time." I put on a dark blue and red suit (second Ben Reilly suit). I examine the webshooters and see that they are rotatable and each pod holds either normal webbing or impact webbing. I pull my phone out of my discarded pants and plug it into the wall. "Jocasta download into the house." Jocasta is an A.I. I created for a project at MIT and kept in my phone.

"Hi Peter." Jocasta responds.

"Can you tell me the capabilities of this suit please?" I ask.

"Sure." She says. "It is made of an omniharmonic mesh that can provide cloaking and sound cancelling capabilities, it can heal itself, it is fireproof due to being composed of unstable molecules, it has webshooters that can be rotated instead of releaded (Ben Reilly's shooters), a utility belt that spare web cartridges and spider shaped tracking devices, enhanced lenses that contain a HUD and 4 neurally linked waldoes that rest at your shoulders and waist."

I gape. "Whoa." I activate the waldoes and jab them at the air. "Cool. I want you to interface with this house. It should take about an 10 hours but you will have full knowledge and control of the house." I take off the suit, put on my clothes. "I am gonna go talk with the others." I say as I walk out the room. I walk into the liing room and find everyone asleep on the couches. "Damn. Must've been a rough day for them." I walk back to my room and fall on the bed and drift off to sleep.

 **Author's Note: This is my first Marvel fanfic. I also with be physically writing this down before I type it up so it may take a while. Please review though.**


End file.
